Moonless Night:Human Hearts
by Yamashita
Summary: Basically what happens when InuYasha decides to stay in Kagome's world for a while...please review! [InuxKag mostly]I can not really do summaries...but please read and review lol [Chapter 3 up]
1. New Moon

**Hello! This is my second attempt at a FanFiction so tell me what you think! Thank you **

**sound effect**

'_**Though'**_

"_**normal" **_

_**Lol **_

* * *

The sky was dark with the only natural light being stars. Though the stars were accompanied by streetlights it was still the

same darkness. InuYasha sighed as he closed the window. He made his way over to the pink bed that was well made. Just as

he sat down on the edge the door opened causing him to turn his head. "Hey InuYasha, My mom said we could eat up here

k?" Kagome said as she made her way over to him holding a tray of food. InuYasha just stared at the tray for a while "Yeah

whatever..." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down next to him "Are you still mad at me for suggesting you spend the New

moon in my time?" InuYasha stared at her blankly "...When you say 'suggested'...I hope you mean forced me by begging...oh

and lets not forget the few million sits you gave me..." Kagome sighed "Oh...that right...sorry...but I didn't want you getting

hurt again..." InuYasha sighed "...yeah...its ok...well what about food?" Kagome giggled as she handed him a smaller tray

with fish, rice, soup and tea. "Dig in" she smiled as she held out a pair of chopsticks for him. InuYasha took the chopsticks

and began eating. "This is pretty good" he said with his mouth full. Kagome laughed spilling her tea all over her lap

"WAHHH!!! HOT HOT!!!!!!"" she said standing up quickly and fanning her skirt. InuYasha Stood up quickly and poured a

bottle of water that was on her desk on her. Kagome stood there soaking wet. "...thank you...InuYasha..." Kagome glared at

him. "...I'm going to dry off now..." InuYasha just stood there wandering what he did wrong.

Kagome came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on. She continued to glare at InuYasha whom was now on the floor.

Kagome sighed she climbed into her bed. InuYasha leaned against the wall and held his sword. Closing his eyes, he lightly

slept. Kagome reached for her lamp beside her bed and turned it off. The only light in the room was coming through the

window. Kagome lay on her side so she could see InuYasha whom was leaned against the wall. _'He looks so peaceful…' _

"Hey…InuYasha? Are you asleep?" Kagome said quietly. InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at her "No…why?"

Kagome sighed "I'm sorry for getting mad at you…I know you were only trying to help…" InuYasha perked up "No it's ok…

I understand why you got mad…I think…" Kagome smiled "Thank you…" InuYasha blinked and looked at her "For what?"

He cocked his head. "Its nothing…but you should get some rest…its safer in my time. Even if you're human" InuYasha

smiled lightly "Yeah…well…night" Kagome smiled back but didn't see him smiling. InuYasha closed his eyes, Kagome did

the same soon after.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome woke up to see that InuYasha wasn't in sight. She jumped out of bed, "InuYasha!! InuYasha where are you?!" She

looked all over her room, but still could not find him. She stuck her head out her window. She soon found herself centimeters

from him face. They both blushed widely and Kagome jumped back, holding her hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like

that!" She was berthing deeply trying to get over the shock. InuYasha cocked his head the side "What did I do? I just went

outside for some air…" Kagome got over the shock "Not that! I meant…oh never mind…" InuYasha jumped into the room in

his human form once more. "Hey you got any food?" He said rather rudely. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Typical….yeah we

have food…come on…" InuYasha perked up and followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey mom?! You here?!" Kagome yelled while looking around. "I guess we're here alone…" InuYasha sighed "So no food?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "I can cook ya know!!" InuYasha jumped back "Wah! I never said you couldn't!" He sweat dropped.

humph "So you want an omelet?" InuYasha looked around "Got any ninja food?" Kagome looked rather insulted "Ummm…

yes but wouldn't you rather have a delicious omelet?" InuYasha sighed "Can I have both?" Kagome sighed "Ok…just sit

down…" InuYasha sat down at the table and waited for his food.

**

* * *

****Short I know lol ;;;**

**How's that? Hate it? Love it? Like it? XD please tell me… This is my second attempt at a FanFiction so it might not be too good ;;;; Well…please review. Critique might be nice ;;;**

**Have a nice day:D**

**Yamashita**


	2. Breakfast

**Well Here Is Chapter Two lol **

**DISCLAIMER:: I Do Not Own InuYasha**

* * *

"Here you are" Kagome said as she handed InuYasha a cup of ramen. She sat down to at the table and sighed. InuYasha

began eating his ramen as Kagome just sat there staring into space. _'What's her problem…?' _He looked at the ramen then to

her. "Hey…you want it?" InuYasha offered causing Kagome to jump back. "Nani?!" _'Did he honestly offer ramen to me?! _

_His ramen!?' _InuYasha blinked. "Umm… are you ok? It's just ramen…besides I can just eat the egg thing…" Kagome stared

at him. "You're serious?" InuYasha rolled his eyes "Do you want the stupid food or don't you?!" He snapped at her.

Kagome just laughed "Yes, Yes, Thank you" She continued to laugh as she handed him the omelet she had prepared but

didn't think he would want it. InuYasha slid the cup of ramen over to Kagome. He then began to eat the omelet, though it

was obvious he didn't like it very well. Kagome giggled. "Thank you again…InuYasha…" InuYasha looked up, causing

Kagome's giggle to change into a full out laugh. "What?! Why are you laughing at me wench?!" InuYasha growled at her.

"It's…it's…it's… just…you have a little something on your face. "Huh?" InuYasha wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Did I

get it?" Kagome shook her head "No, it's still there." She tried to keep down her laughing. "Here I'll get it." She finally said

after a few minutes of InuYasha trying to get the egg off. Kagome grabbed her napkin and leaned over to him and wiped his

face with it, earning a deep blush from the honyou. Kagome sat back down and began to eat the ramen InuYasha had given

her.

Once they finished eating breakfast Kagome cleaned up the mess, While InuYasha stood in the entrance waiting for her to

finish cleaning.

Once she finished cleaning up she walked over to InuYasha "Hey, InuYasha? What do you say about walking around the

city today? You know last time you cam here you almost went crazy from standing around all day…" InuYasha shrugged

"Keh…Whatever…" Kagome smiled "Ok, I'll just go brush my hair, change clothes and grab your hat, 'k?" InuYasha blinked

"Umm…ok?" He said as Kagome ran upstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha yawned as he sat on the sofa waiting for Kagome to come back down. _'What's taking her so long?! It's already _

_been at least an hour…' _"Rwarr…." InuYasha looked down to Buyo whom was sitting on the floor. "Cat?" InuYasha said as

he picked up the fat kitty. "Rwaw…." InuYasha poked Buyo just for the heck of it. "Cat…"

"InuYasha! You ready to go?!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs. InuYasha tossed Buyo aside and stood quickly.

"Feh! It's about time!" Kagome rolled her eyes and handed InuYasha his hat. "Come on dog boy! Let's go!" Kagome then

ran to the front door and put on her shoes. InuYasha put on his hat and walked to the door just as Kagome had her shoes

on. "Come on InuYasha! We have tons to see!!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha's wrist and ran outside.

* * *

**Thank You for reading and Please Please review...sweatdrops**

**Yamashita**


	3. Shopping

-1

InuYasha and Kagome made their way slowly through the busy streets of Tokyo. "So InuYasha was there any place in particular you wanted to go?" Kagome asked him. InuYasha shrugged. "It's not like I know any where or what anything is…" he stated. Kagome sweat dropped. "Oh…right…" She looked to her left, then to her right. Then, she saw it. Kagome perked up. "Ah Ha! I know what we can do!" she shouted before grabbing InuYasha's wrist and dragging him across the street and into a building.

"Umm…what are doing here?" InuYasha asked as he looked around, obviously confused.

"Hurry up!" Kagome yelled as she stood by the door. InuYasha cocked his head and walked into the building after Kagome, though his instincts told him otherwise.

InuYasha growled under his breath. His facial expression was obviously annoyed. "Ka…go…me…!" He said with a tone matching his face. Kagome just laughed. "Aww! Come on InuYasha! It matches your eyes!!" she squealed and ran up to him. InuYasha just stared at her. "You're…kidding…right?" Kagome laughed, "No! Why would I kid?" she stepped back and formed a box with her hands and looked at him through it, like with a camera. "You will fit in better with this!" she exclaimed. He sighed. "…but…it's…so…tight!!" he yelled before pulling on the collar. "InuYasha! Stop! You look like an idiot!!" He continued pulling on the collar and began on the sleeves. "Hey! It is not my fault your time's clothing is so tight!" she cocked her head and stared at him. "…What?" She shook her head quickly. "Never mind…let's just pay for it and go eat lunch." she looked at her watch. "Oh…we have been in here…" her eyes widened. "Three hours?!?!?!" she glared at InuYasha, whom was still tugging at his shirt. "Took longer than I thought…" she sighed and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the register.

"Excuse me? Ma'am? Can we check out while he is still wearing the product?" Kagome asked the cashier. The lady looked at her and smiled. "Yes ma'am, just let me see the…" she looked at InuYasha oddly. "Err…what an oddly colored boy…white hair and golden eyes…well I'll be…" she shook her head quickly and sweat dropped. "Sorry about that…just let me see the tags." she stated. Kagome nodded and took the tags off of InuYasha's clothes. She handed them to the cashier and smiled. "Ok, that will be $40.67" the lady told her. Kagome sighed then dug the money out of her purse. _'Why does it have to be so expensive here?!…' _She gave her just enough for the clothes then left. InuYasha followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ok InuYasha, you pick where we eat." she stated. He looked around. "I honestly don't care…just pick something." he scoffed. Due to the lack of his haori, he had stuck his hand in the new invention of "pockets". Kagome giggled and looked around. "Hmm…ok…well how about since you are all dressed up we eat some western food at a fancy restraunt?" she smirked. "Umm…what do you mean? Like that juicy stuff you ate with those girls once?" Kagome nodded. "Kinda, only more south…" InuYasha stared at her blankly. Kagome laughed. "Mexican food! It is spicy and very good!" she slowed down so that she was next to him. "I promise you, InuYasha, you will love it" InuYasha sighed." Ok…so where is this Mexican food of yours?" Kagome grabbed his hand and ran across the street. "Right…here!" she pointed to a medium sized building that said. "Casa Mexicana" (A/N: I love that place!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Again, sorry for updating so late! I have been busy with life, school and tests ;;; **

**Please review! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions lay 'em on me! XD **

**Well thank you for reading and again please review **

**Yamashita**


End file.
